Acquisitions
Acquisitions is the primary repository of intel in Brigador. Each item of intel can be unlocked using funds earned through Campaign missions or Freelance missions. Most of the Acquisition Entries in acquisitions have been credited to Marvin Beck (MB), Efigénia Tseng (Efi) and Cephei Chatfield (m.p.C.C). Pilots * The Auditor * Norman Osberger * Merlo Reis * Efigénia Tseng * Arturo Nemi * Phil Bromlin * Castor Pinho * Telma Mullan * Katar Joutsen * Johnny Five Aces * Steve Lichman * Modesto Pires * Marvin Beck * Scottie Graf * Lovell Archer * Constance Ferro * Doc Volhard * Marie Locke * Odetta Dunsmuir * Luis Leng * Olu Salazar * Arja Soug * Darik Rosario * Man from Volta * Aela Koponen * Sabela Costa * Cephei Chatfield * Griswold Fick * Antero Giian * 'Giancarlo' * Pilar Nabot * Daudi Aein * Kennedy Spits * Oscar Allard * Precursor James Vehicles Mechs Loyalist * Touro * Praetor * Mantis * Buckmaster * Fork * Dorothy * Mongoose Corvid * Rat King * Julius * Fatshoe * Sweetheart * Chook * Eightball * Fence Spacer * Broodmare * Aetós * Oxybeles * Doric * Zöllig * Sleepwalker Tanks Loyalist * Lowmil * Kigore * Canmore * Tinker * Prowler * Betushka * Troubadour Corvid * Treehouse * Dragon * Brokenheart * Nickel * Killdozer * Party Van * Varlet Spacer * Hadhrat * Haseki * Quill * Rounder * Busker Agrav Loyalist * Huss * Kettle * Raider * Buckler * Tomahawk Corvid * Roper * Shortbus * Swordfish * Canavan * The Pompadour * Propter * Rope Kid Spacer * Vex * Prism * Joust * Arlo * Hoker Equipment Special * Smoke Projector * EMP Grenade * Active Camouflage * Audio-Kinetic Pulse Small * Carlos * Donkey * Bonesaw * Lockdown * Faker * Pinch * Temblor * Black Hand Turret * Confessor * Parliment * Mãe Dois * Crambo * Scimitar * Gutterball * Disco * Bully Auxiliary * Preacher * Jericho * Belter * Stutter * Metronome * Chuffer * Broiler * Galinha Main * Abbot * Archie * Duchess * Banshee * Balao * Pitbull * Thunderclap * Zeus Heavy * Bishop * 88 * Konig * Kraken * Harvester * Ploughman * Otomo * Chieftain Operations * Orientation * First Strike * Moerbeke Quarter * The Gardens * Outer City * Southern Reach * Inner City * Put Them Down * The Long Walk * Solo Nobre * The Deads * Porto Santo * Alcochete * West 12 * East 12 * Full Linear Solo Nobre * Campaign Run * Closed Casket Special Intel Foot Mobiles * Civilian * Loyalist Infantry Loyalist Mech Ultra * Monarch Heavy * Praetor * Touro * Swede * Mantis Light * Buckmaster * Sparrow * Marlowe * Fork Suit * Dorothy * Pellinore * Mongoose Tank Ultra * Leviathan * Citadel * Lowmil * Kigore * Scarab Heavy * Baltimore * Canmore * Drummond * Tinker * Addax * Prowler Light * Doorman * Antanzer * Betushka * Viper * Pantryboy * Troubadour Agrav Heavy * Kettle * Huss * Bombucha * Raider * Fritz Light * Buckler * Broadsword * Tomahawk * Rook * Canary Corvid Mech Ultra * Rat King * Julius Heavy * Fatshoe * Sweetheart * Blackjack * Moray Light * Chook * Tasker * Eightball Suit * Fence * Sawbuck * Coffin Tank Ultra * Treehouse * Dragon * Killdozer Heavy * Brokenheart * St. Benjamin * Scab * Nickel * Stepper Light * Party Van * Rolston * Krad * Boatman * Klezmer * Hannibal * Broomcorn Tuk Tuk * Lineman * Varlet * Roadie Agrav Heavy * Roper * Shortbus * Bullfrog * The Duke * Swordfish Light * Canavan * The Pompadour * Propter * Rope Kid * Skate Spacer Mech Ultra * Broodmare * Usul Heavy * Aetos * Tunerall * Oxybeles * Sultan * Doric * Zollig * Romancer Mk. II Light * Howler * Widow * Cantor * Hound * Sleepwalker Suit * Sledger * Stillwell * Juke Tank Ultra * Brunhilde * Fafnir Heavy * Hadhrat * Hatun * Haseki * Quill * Rounder Light * Busker * Balder * Grigori * Paver * Actias Agrav Ultra * Zed Prime Vex * Vex * Cataphract * Joust * Longboard * Prism * Minder Light * Leverman * Bolero * Arlo * Seeker * Bellhop * Hoker * Lexov Lore Welcome Brigador * Brigador Contract - I-IV * Operations Manual - General * Operations Manual - Vehicles * Operations Manual - Weapons Factions * Loyalists * Corvids * Spacers Technical Intel * Armor * Hardshields * Tanks * Mechs * Anti-Gravity Platforms * Powersuits * Cranial Jacks * Shield Generator * Cyclolucidites Locations * Letterard * Lannois * The Deads * Moerbeke Quarter * Zoeker's Scarp * The Southern Reach * Linschotten * 56-C * Haskin's Port * Evora Estates * Vorobey Necropolis * Quatro Santos * Villa Agarta Luxury Resort * Central * Eixo Solo Nobre * Yellow Raincoats * Panic Walls * Cult of the Founder * Trains of Solo Nobre * Texas 7 Casino * The Tip of the Tail * Ed's Achievements Miscellaneous Pilots Vehicles Weapons Category:Gameplay Mechanics